Ceci n'est pas un titre (Si si, j'vous jure !)
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: Midorima, Takao, une nouvelle année de Lycée, du basket, des licornes, de la bipolarité, du putain de grand d'énormissime n'importe quoi... Et une petite sœur. Une putain de petite sœur timbrée, otaku et yaoiste, qui fait son entrée à Shutoku. Faites le mélange, et vous avez la vie de Luna Midorima, la très chère cadette de notre Tsundere préféré ! La logique ? On l'a mangé :D
1. Chapter 1

Ne vous en faites pas : Je n'oublie pas "Their relation", "Phobie" et "On peut régler les problèmes Ensemble"

J'ai simplement retrouver le prologue de cet fanfic, que j'avais écris il y a quelques mois, et me suis dit que je la continuerai en fonction de votre avis dessus ! Donc n'hésitez pas à poster un review pour dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

* * *

Un matin normal, dans une ville normale, dans un pays normal, sur une planète normale, dans une gala… /SBAM/ OK ! OK ! Je le fais sérieusement cette fois !

Bon ba… début de fiction classique : Moi, c'est Luna. Luna Midorima. J'ai seize ans, et je rentre au lycée Shutoku ! (Comment ça : «On s'en fou» ? Vous êtes une vrais bande d'enfoiré !)

Rebref.

Bon, pas besoin de vous présenter mon grand frère je suppose ! Mais siiiiiii… Shintarou ! Shintarou Midorima, l'As de Shutoku ! … Non ? Vous voyez pas ?

Mmm…

Le mec qui fait les trois points ! Non, toujours pas ?

Eu… Il faisait partie de la génération miracle ! … Vous voyez VRAIMENT pas ?

Bordel, le mec qui ressemble à une algue avec ses putains de cheveux verts !… Toujours pas ? Sérieux, vous faites chier !

Bon ba présentation de moi ET de mon frère !

Shintarou est mon frère ainé de un an ! Des yeux verts glaciaux, des cheveux versions gazons, des lunettes rectangulaires, un air stricte perpétuellement collé à son visage… Et un Tsundere ! Un PUTAIN de VÉRITABLE tsundere ! S'en est à mourir de rire !

Il tente de faire croire qu'il est froid et insensible, mais au fond il est vraiment gentil et doux. Généreux de nature, il n'hésite pas à aider les autres… Sauf quand il s'agit d'étudier ! Là c'est un vrais radin ! En plus, il est totalement gaga de l'horoscope ! Je vous jure ! Il écoute chaque matin les prédictions de Oha-bidule (me rappelle jamais du nom) et se procure par n'importe quel moyen son objet porte bonheur du jour ! Une fois, il est partie au lycée avec un cactus… Je pleins Takao de devoir supporter ça tout les jours.

Qui est Takao ? Le meilleur ami de mon frère ! Des yeux chocolats en amandes, des cheveux bruns ébouriffer, toujours le sourire aux lèvres… C'est le parfait opposé de mon frère ! Et pourtant, ils s'entendent à merveille ces deux là… On se croirait dans un manga !

Cette phrase est d'ailleurs une parfaite transition pour vous parler ENFIN de moi ! Après tout, c'est MOI la narratrice, c'est MON histoire ! Et bim! Vous pouvez rien répliquer là, hein, hein, hein ? /SBAM/

DONC !

Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit : Je m'appelle Luna, j'ai seize ans et cette année, je rentre au lycée ! Et bien sûr, je vais dans le même que mon frère! Je suis trooooop contente !

Bref (Il faut sérieusement que j'arrête de dire ce mot...)

Je suis plutôt de nature joyeuse et optimiste. J'adore rire (chose que je fais à longueur de temps), parler, m'amuser, délirer… Mes passions ? Lire, écrire, internet, les jeux vidéos…. J'aime tout ! Ou rien… En fait, cela va peut être vous paraître bizarre, mais je suis du genre… EXTREMEMENT changeante ! Parfois je suis toute gentille, à réclamer des câlins et des bisous… Et l'instant d'après je vous crie « Ta gueule » avant de partir bouder dans mon coin ! Mon frère dit que je suis bipolaire, mais ma mère penche plutôt pour la schizophrénie (Merci Maman, je t'aime aussi.)

Je dois avouer m'intéresser aussi à l'horoscope, mais moins que mon frère ! Non mais en fait, il y a deux choses sur lesquelles je suis PIRE que mon frère avec l'horoscope (et ouai, ça existe !) Déjà, les proverbes/Citations/poème… J'aime tellement ! Que se soit con ou philosophique, je ne m'en lasse pas ! «Loin des yeux, loin du coeur », «Si l'amour est un crime, fais de moi ta victime», «On n'a rien inventé de mieux que la bêtise pour se croire intelligent.», etc.…

La deuxième chose ? Et bien… C'est une chose qui touche la plupart des jeunes de nos jours, en particulier la gente féminine. Je suis…. Une Yaoiste ! Une putain de véritable Yaoiste ! Le yaoi, kécecé ? Et bien c'est un style de manga tournant autour des relation amoureuse (et sexuelle) d'un couple homosexuel !

KYAAAA ! Depuis que j'ai découvert ça, j'adore les gays ! Je vois des couples homosexuel partout ! Dans les mangas, séries, jeux vidéos… Et je vais même en inventer avec des personnes de la vie réelle ! Je suis ACCRO !

Mon frère dit que c'est un passe-temps débile et que je ferais mieux de me concentrer sur ma scolarité. Il peut toujours rêver ! En plus, je suis sûre qu'il est gay ! Alors cette année, comme je vais dans le même lycée que lui, je jure de la caser avec un autre mec, de gré ou de force !

… Quoi-que… De gré, ça serait surement mieux.

Mouai…

Et pourquoi pas le caser avec Takao, tiens ? Cette année, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser !


	2. Chapter 2

Un matin normal, dans une ville normale, dans un pays normal, sur une planète normale, dans une ga...  
Ah merde, j'ai déjà fait cette blague ? ... Eu... Ouai mais les blague recycler, ça marche ! Non ? ... Vraiment pas ?... Sûr ?... Et merde.

Bref. Continuions :

Comme vous vous en doutez, aujourd'hui est bien entendu le jour de la rentrée ! Et oui ! Que serais une fanfiction Kikoolol tel que la mienne sans un bon cliché tel que le « Tout commença par le jour de la rentrée ! » ?  
Et oui mes chers amis ! ... Non ? Vous êtes pas mes amis ? ... (Je me sens si seule...)

Bref.

Et oui mes chers lecteurs ! Cette fanfiction est une fanfic Kikoolol, quand bien même je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'est une Fanfic Kikoolol, ignorant les éléments qu'il faut mettre dedans ! Car voyez vous, les Kikoos sont partout, autant dans les commentaires que dans les fanfics ou les vidéos ! Ils sont tel les fourmis qui sont extrêmement nombreuses et qui vivent sur tout les continents sauf un : L'antarctique, à cause du froid (Merci Ben 10 Omniverse) Car le froid est un facteur qui malheureusement empêche certaines espèces de vie de vivre à une certaine température tel que le 0 absolue qui permet de congelé l'eau afin d'avoir de superbe glaçon à mettre dans nos boissons lors des canicules ! Bien que je dois avouer ne pas beaucoup aimer mettre des glaçons dans mon verre, en particulier lorsque je bois du coca ou du Fanta. D'ailleurs, saviez-vous que le Fanta n'était autre que du Coca jaune qui avait été...

De quoi on parlait déjà ?

AH OUI !

Topo du moment : Nous sommes Mardi, jour de rentrée et il est exactement 6h 59minutes et 68 secondes ! Précisions !

Non j'déconne, je sais absolument pas quelle heure il est !  
Je suis sûre que vous vous attendez déjà au « Je regardes mon réveil et vois que je suis en retard »  
ET BIEN NON ! Je suis assise à mon bureau, face à mon PC portable (Un mac. Vous pouvez me lapider quand vous voulez) et je suis en train de mater des vidéos sur youtube ! (Comment ça, placement de produit ?)  
Certes, il me suffirait de lever les yeux en haut à droite de mon écran pour voir l'heure mais... j'ai littéralement la flemme. La flemme de lever les yeux.

Si si, c'est possible.

Mon ventre se met soudainement à gargouiller, alors je fermes enfin mon PC et me lève de mon siège. J'ai bien envie de vous d'écrire ma chambre tiens ! Vous voulez pas ? ... J'en ai rien à foutre !

Donc : Tout les murs de ma chambre sont blancs sans exception. Ma penderie se trouve à gauche de la porte d'entrée et j'ai un piano électrique collé au mur de gauche (Vous vous démerdez pour visualiser)  
Un peu à côté de mon piano se trouve une seconde porte qui mène à ma salle de bain (Et ouai, j'ai une salle de bain personnelle ! POPOPOOOOOOW!). Au mur face à la porte d'entrée, se trouve deux étagères à quatre étages. La premières est remplies à rabord de manga divers et variés et la seconde contient ma chaine Hi-fi, une pile de CD, une dizaine de comics, plein de magazine sur les jeux vidéos,les mangas et la musique, deux-trois album photo, mes boites de jeux DS et mes DVDs.  
Ensuite, à droite de mes étagères se trouve mon bureau où sont exposés trois trousses, une pour mes crayons, une pour mes feutres et la dernière pour tout le reste. Il y'a une boite de mouchoir, ma lampe de bureau, une dizaine de petits cahiers, un « Apprendre l'espagnole pour les Nuls », un Besherelle, une dictionnaire, une calculatrice et tout un tas de truck en rapport avec la géométrie telle une règle ou un compas. Il y a bien sûr mon ordinateur portable et un tas de feuilles de classeur vierge.

Puis enfin, ENFIN : Collé au mur de droite se trouve mon lit, assez large pour contenir deux personnes sans pour autant être un lit double. Il y a un tas de coussin dessus, dont un que j'aime beaucoup, où est inscrit « Game Over » dessus, référence bien entendu aux jeux vidéos. Et au-dessus de mon lit se trouve deux étagères : Une où sont exposés divers figurines et l'autre où se trouve ma collection de chaire de poule, qui n'atteint malheureusement que le nombre de 12 livres.

BREEEEEEEEEF

Nouveau gargouillit de la par de mon ventre qui commence sérieusement à faire un syncope... Et cette phrase n'avait définitivement aucun sens !  
J'enlève mes lunettes afin de nettoyer les verres à l'aide de mon t-shirt, puis décide de prendre une douche avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Je ne vous ferais pas la description de mon corps sensuelle sous l'eau, quand bien même je suis persuadée que vous en mourrez d'envie !  
Une fois lavée et séchez, je fonce m'habiller avec... Avec... Au bon dieu... C'est quoi cet uniforme ? IL EST PUTAIN DE MOCHE ! Et c'est quoi cette jupe ? L'établissement autorise ça ? Le GOUVERNEMENT autorise ça ? ... Et puis même quoi ! JE DETESTE les jupes ! Et les robes !

Ihihih. Je souris sournoisement alors que je sors un second uniforme de mon placard. Heureusement que j'avais tout prévu !  
Je l'enfile rapidement, chope mon portable afin de parler par SMS avec mes amis et...

Non je blague ! Je chope mon portable uniquement pour pouvoir jouer à Clash of Clans, Clash of Castle et tout un tas de Dating game japonais car je suis une putain de No Life sans amis ! Ahahahah ! Ahaha ! ... Ah..

Je fais pitié, c'est ça ?

Je fonce hors de ma chambre et passe devant celle de mon frère. Du bruit en vient d'ailleurs ! Je reconnais sans mal Oha... Oha... Oha-machin-bidule-truck-dont-j'en-ai-grave-rien-à-foutre, puis passe mon chemin tel la gazelle se faisant manger par le lion.  
Eu... Je crois que je me suis trompée de métaphore.  
Je décide de ne pas le déranger et dévale les escaliers avant de me précipiter dans la cuisine me faire un chocolat froid avec des biscottes au beurre, car j'aime les biscottes, et les biscottes ça va seulement avec le beurre et les sardines ! /SBAM/  
J'emporte mon petit déjeuner dans le salon et allume la télé avant de me mettre à manger tout en allumant mon portable pour jouer à mes jeux.

Shintarou finit par me rejoindre lorsque je termine ma troisième tartine, termine une énième bataille de COC (Clash Of Clans) et change de chaine pour mettre Cartoon Network.

Il me détaille de la tête au pied pendant quelques minutes, puis après un silence il soupire et me fixe droit dans les yeux, semblant déjà exaspéré :

« Luna, je peux savoir pourquoi tu portes l'uniforme masculin ? »

OH MON DIEU ! Il est en colère ! Il est très très très en colère ! Déjà que monsieur est à cheval sur les règles... Mais alors là c'est pire, car monsieur n'est pas du matin !  
Une réponse ! Une réponse Luna ! Vite ! Fais marcher ta mémoire ! Dis quelque chose d'intelligent !

« Est-ce que tu savais que les girafes mâles lèchent l'urine des femelles pour savoir si elles sont en chaleur ? »

Mais non mais qu'elle... Quelque chose d'intelligent et qui est en rapport avec la question ! /SBAM/

# Cette scène n'a absolument pas plagié l'épisode 12 de la Série Abrégé de Death Note de DaiDeathNoteAbridged qu'on peut facilement trouver sur Dailymotion #

« Salut tout le monde ! Crie joyeusement une voix dans l'entrée. »

Takao ! Yes !  
Je me lève en trombe et lui saute dessus lorsqu'il pénètre dans le salon. Il n'hésite pas à me rendre mon étreinte, puis on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre afin de faire notre tchek à la Baymax ( Ceux ayant vu Big Hero 6/Les nouveaux héros seront capables de visualiser)

Puis enfin... Il me détaille à son tour de la tête au pied et me pose lui aussi la question fatidique :

« Pourquoi tu portes l'uniforme masculin ? »

Grand silence... Puis :

« Est-ce que tu savais que les girafes... »

Le regard noir de mon frère qui se traduit clairement par « Ferme ta gueule » me fait effectivement fermer ma gueule alors que notre très cher petit Takao nous regarde en haussant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je me suis arrêtée et pourquoi mon frère semble sur le point de produire un meurtre.

BREF !

Non mais sérieusement, faut que j'arrête de dire ce mot.

Dans tout les cas, on ne tarde pas à partir. Et bien sûr, c'est notre cher Takao qui nous conduit ! Comment ? Et bien en faisant du vélo, tirant une pitite charriote où mon frère et moi sommes tranquillement installés !  
Alalala, la joie de l'exploitation et de l'esclavage !

On arrive vite au Lycée et je ne prends même pas la peine de cacher ma joie face à la nouvelle vie qui s'offreà moi ! ... Comment ça, j'en fait trop ?  
Br... STOP ! OK ! On va mettre un truck au clair ! Maintenant, des que je dis BREF, j'ai un gage ! Ok... Niquel... Fuuuu..

Bref !

...  
BORDEL  
En fin de compte, on va oublier cette histoire de gage "

"Luna, dépêche toi. La cérémonie va commencer. M'interpelle mon Frère.  
\- Aye, j'arrive !"

C'est vrai qu'il y a encore cette ÉPUISANTE et ENNUYANTE cérémonie d'entrée!  
Quelle galèèèère !  
Heureusement, Takao est là avec sa légendaire joie de vivre ! On déconne pendant tout le trajet vers le gymnase, endroit où se déroule la cérémonie, et on s'installe à coté afin de continuer de bavarder, malgré les réprimandes de Shintarou.

Après deux heures de supplices où j'ai littéralement défoncé Takao au Shifumi, il est temps pour nous de nous rendre en classe ! Yes ! J'ai hâte de faire de nouvelles rencontre ! J'espère que y'aura des fan de manga ! Et de jeux vidéos !  
Je quitte mon frère et son ami et fonce voir le tableau où sont inscrit les classes. Bon, je suis en salle 404 ! ... Wait... BORDEL ! Quatre étages à monter des le matin ? Non mais c'est inhumain ! Erreur 404 ! /SBAM/

Je prends malgré tout mon courage à deux mains et me décide à gravir la terrible épreuve qui se met entre moi et mon destin ! -Musique épique-  
C'est après des heures de dur labeur (trois minutes et quarante-cinq secondes) que je parviens enfin devant ma salle, essoufflée et à moitié décédé. Bordel ! Du bouche à bouche ! Viiite ! ... Et si possible : d'un ou d'une belle gosse, merci.

Je reprends ma respirations, m'étire, fait un grand sourire puis me décide enfin à rentrer. J'ouvre vivement la porte et entre d'un pas décidé. Je jette ensuite un regard circulaire dans la classe : Le cour n'a pas encore commencé, divers élèves sont installés ici et là, à vaguer à leurs occupations, et je remarque que déjà quelques groupes se sont créés. Bon... Je vais aller me présenter tiens !

Ou peut être pas en fait. Je ne connais personne dans cette pièce, et tout le monde semble déjà amis. Si je vais les voir, ça va faire la-fille-qui-tape-l'incruste, non ? Mouaiiiiii... Je vais plutôt m'installer et attendre le début du cour.

Je vais donc m'assoir à l'avant dernier rang, près de la fenêtre, et sort mes affaires avant de plonger ma tête dans mes bras. Je réalise seulement maintenant que je suis CREVEE. Ok, me coucher à minuit et me lever à cinq heures exprès pour profiter de l"ordi, c'était une mauvaise idée...  
Je m'apprête à m'endormir lorsque la sonnerie retenti, me faisant sursauter et limite tomber de ma chaise. Bon... Surtout... Retenir mes pulsions meurtrière... Tu dois les retenir Luna... Tu dois les retenir...

Le prof finit enfin par entrer et fais le blabla habituel du "Je suis votre prof de tel matière et aussi prof principal. Vos livres vous seront donné tel jour, la réunion parents-prof aura lieu le ..."  
Enfin voilà quoi... !

Les heures passent, la récréation aussi... Autant préciser que je suis restée SEULE pendant tout ce temps. Mais à mon plus grand bonheur, la pause déjeuner arrive enfin et je retrouve avec plaisir mon frère et Takao devant le réfectoire.

" Eh, Lulu ! m'interpelle le brun. Tu voudrais pas rejoindre le club de basket en fait ?  
\- Bakao... Seul les garçons peuvent y entrer. le sermonne mon frère.  
\- Je voulais dire, en tant que manager ! "

Je fais un putain d'énorme sourire : Oh yeaaaah ! Avec plaisir !  
Shintarou soupir :

" Efface ce sourire de ton visage. Il en est hors de question.  
\- Mais pourquoiiiiii ? On geint Takao et moi.  
\- Tes cours commence, tu entre au lycée... Concentre toi sur tes études."

Je garde le silence. Son argument est plutôt valable... Après tout, j'ai beau assurer dans les cours littéraires... Les cours scientifiques me dépasse totalement !  
Par contre... C'est moi ou mon très cher grand frère à les joues rouges ?

"Dis-moi, Onee-san... Tu n'aurais pas simplement honte de jouer devant moi ? je ricane."

Il rougit encore plus, prenant une expression outrée :

"Mais n'importe quoi !  
\- Tsundereeeee ! Chantonne subitement son coéquipier.  
\- Bakao !"

Ils commencent à se chamailler et j'explose de rire. Bon dieu, que j'aime ces deux là !

"Mon adorable grand frèèèèère ! dis-je"

On se fou littéralement de sa gueule. Shintarou ne sait plus où se mettre et nous tourne sèchement le dos avant de partir d'un pas rageur. Takao et moi sommes tellement occupés à rire qu'on ne pense même pas à le rattraper ! On rit tant qu'on en a les larmes aux yeux et j'ai un mal de ventre insupportable !

Mon ami se décide enfin à rattraper mon frère. Il me sourit et part en vitesse tandis que je reste sur place, me remettant comme je peux de mes émotions. Un coup d'œil à mon portable m'indique qu"il reste encore plusieurs minutes avant la fin de la pause. Oooook... Je soupir. Me voilà de nouveau forever alone.  
Je vais m'assoir sur un banc libre et sors un manga. Le quatrième tome de "Revenge Classroom" ! Et oui Monsieur ! ... Placement de produit ? Même pas ! PARCE QUE JE SUIS PAS PAYÉE ! /pleure/

Enfin bref. Après quelques minutes de lecture, la sonnerie... eu... ben sonne.  
Je m'apprête à me lever, bien qu'ayant la flemme d'aller en cour... Quand trois mecs arrivent subitement devant moi, me dominant de toute leur hauteur.

"Eh, t'es bien la sœur de Midorima ? Me dit l'un des gars."

Je le regarde en haussant un sourcil.

"Ouaip. Je réponds. Pourquoi ?"

Ils sourient. Mais j'aime pas leurs sourires. Vous savez, c'est le sourire typique du "Tu vas passer un putain de sale quart d'heure, et ça va être drôle !"

"T'es au courant que les mangas, c'est pour les gosses ? Me dit le second."

Suuuuper. Le coup classique. Si seulement je recevais une pièce à chaque fois que j'entends ça !

"Ça tombe bien, j'en suis une ! Dis-je en souriant."

Je me lèves. Cependant, le premier gars met sa main sur mon épaule et me force à me rassoir. Je fronce les sourcils et le regarde. Il fait de même et grogne :

"Joue pas la maligne avec nous, tu veux ?"

Je lui fais un sourire d'ange et répond, rayonnante :

"Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ?"

J'ai déjà connue des cas comme eux. Ce sont pas les premier, ni les dernier que je rencontrerais. Donc bon... En plus, si ils me blessent ou abîment mes affaires, je n'aurai cas me plaindre et ils prendront bien cher ! Alors je m'en fou un peu qu'il s'en prenne à moi.  
Je me fais chopper par le col par numéro 2. Il me lance un regard noir. Bon.. Lui il est grave en colère.

"Écoute moi bien, sale pétasse. Ici, c'est un lycée pour les élites ! On veut pas de ratés parmi nous ! Et surement pas d'une otaku à la con et d'un basketteur raté !"

... Pardon... ?

"On dit de ton frère que c'est L'as du club de basket, mais ce n'est un looser qui nous a foutu la honte l'année dernière ! s'incruste numéro 3.  
\- Il s'est fait rétamer par Rakuzan ! On peut pas accepter ç...! Crie numéro 1."

La claque retentit. Sec, violente. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de me retenir.  
Ces enfoirés... Ils n'ont pas à parler de Shintarou comme ça !

"Tu te prends pour qui, pauvre connasse ?! hurle celui que j'ai giflé."

Il me plaque violemment contre le banc. Je sens une douleur sourde traverser mon dos et remonter dans ma nuque. Oh putain, le salopard ! Ça fait un mal de chien !

"Reste à ta place, sale garce ! Continue-t-il de hurler.  
\- Ferme ta gueule connard ! Je hurle à mon tour."

Il me soulève pour me replaquer de nouveau sur le banc. De nouveau je sens la douleur me traverser et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Merde quoi ! J'ai une grande gueule, mais un corps fragile !  
Je sers les dents. Hors de questions de pleurer. Pas devant eux en tout cas !  
Le téléphone de l'un d'eux vibre subitement. J'aperçois, du coin de l'œil, numéro 3 prendre son mobile. Il fait un signe aux deux autres qui hochent la tête.

"On en a pas finis avec toi. Me préviens numéro 1."

Il me lâche et pars avec les deux autres. Cependant, même après qu'ils aient disparus de mon champ de vision, je ne bouge pas. Je reste là, couchée sur ce banc, mon dos me faisant atrocement souffrir. La gorge nouée, je fermes les yeux et respire calmement, tentant de me calmer. Bon... Go Luna ! Souriante et motivée ! C'est mauvais pour ton image de sécher les cours des le premier jour! ... Soupir...

"Un retard des le premier jour. Dit Shintarou en regardant mon carnet."

Le lycée est finit. Nous sommes dans la carriole tirée par Takao et mon très cher frère me fait la morale. Ahhhhh... Pourquoi monde cruelle ? Why ?

"J'étais plongée dans mon manga ! J'ai pas entendu la sonnerie ! Dis-je en boudant."

Mensonge. C'est vrai. Mais je ne veux pas lui dire pour les mecs.  
Certes, si je lui disais, il prendrait les choses en mains et tout serait vite régler. Cependant... lui dire pour les mecs reviendrais à lui dire ce qu'ils m'ont dit : Qu'ils le prennent pour un raté.  
Mon frère ne le montre pas, mais il fait très attention à ce que disent les autres. Sa défaite face à Rakuzan l'a déjà assez blessé. Je ne veux pas quand plus, il se mette un tête d'être un raté ! Hors de question ! Surtout que ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Donc, je ne dirais rien.

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas lire à l'école. Soupir mon frère. Cela te déconcentre plus qu'autre chose.  
\- Pas vrai ! Je nies."

Takao se met à rire. Il ne se lasse pas de nos chamailleries ! Comme je ne me lasse pas des leurs d'ailleurs...  
Je m'allonge dans la carriole, fatiguée, et ferme les yeux. Onee-chan ne dit rien, mais je sais qu'il me regarde. Je ne dis rien non plus. Le reste du trajet se fait dans le silence et enfin, nous arrivons chez nous. Après nous avoir salué, notre cher ami brun s'en va. Shintarou et moi entrons dans la maison et je montes tout de suite poser mon sac dans ma chambre.

"Onee-chaaaaan ! Crie-je. Tu me prépare mon goûter ?  
\- Viens le faire toi même ! Me répond-il.  
\- Méchant !"

Je jette ma veste sur mon lit et j'enlève mon pantalon. J'enfile ensuite mon jogging ainsi qu'un sweat. Non mais faut pas rêver ! Vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais garder ce stupide uniforme à la maison ? Hors De Question ! Chez moi, on est à l'aise, et puis c'est tout !

BREF ! (Tiens, ça fait longtemps que je l'avais pas dit !)

Je me précipites hors de ma chambre et dévale les escalier. Je suis, bien sûr, aussi discrète qu'un magasin de porcelaine dans un éléphant !  
... eu...

BREF !

"Luna... soupire Shintarou lorsque je rentre dans la cuisine. Connais-tu seulement le sens du mot _discrétion_ ?  
\- Discrétion ? Quel est ce pokémon ?"

J'explose de rire sous le regard exaspéré de mon frère. Bon dieu, que j'aime déconner comme ça !  
Je vais chercher un bol, du lait et du nesquik, puis je me fais un super trop méga bon chocolat chaud ! C'est mon plus grand plaisir de la journée ! ... Après le PC et la douche. Mais bon, ceci est une autre histoire (ou pas) !  
Je m'installes face à mon aîné et je bois en silence. Lui, il révise. Pour changer.  
Je pose mon bol et me lèche les lèvres.

"Dis, Onee-chan... Dis-je.  
\- Mmm... ? Fait-il simplement sans lever les yeux de son cahier.  
\- On va jouer au basket ?"

J'ai un grand sourire. Lui non.

"Je révise."

Mon sourire ne disparait pas. Je m'y attendait, après tout...  
Je boude :

"Mais alooooors ?  
\- Il y a un temps pour tout. Répond-il. A la maison, je révise. Au club, je pratique le basket.  
\- Mais tu pourrais jouer avec moi pour une fois !  
\- Le basket n'est pas un jeu. Et tu n'as d'ailleurs plus l'âge pour jouer.  
\- Mais ! Je protestes !"

Il lève les yeux au ciel, blasé. Je continue de bouder.  
Il retourne à ses révisions, m'ignorant royalement, et moi je me sans vexée :

"... Je vais dans ma chambre."

Je me lève, débarrasse mon bol et monte. J'aime mon grand frère. Mais il y a des jours où il me tape vraiment sur les nerfs !  
Je vais m'installer à mon bureau et allume mon PC. Je sais déjà comment me remonter le morale : Regarder pleiiiiiiiin d'anime ! Je voulais justement recommencer One piece, tiens !

Le sourire aux lèvres, je lance l'épisode, ne pensant plus à cette journée.


	3. Chapter 3

Non mais j'y crois paaaaaas ! Ils sont partis sans moi !  
Takao et Shintarou... Comment ont-ils osé me faire ça ?! Je leur faisait confiance ! Je vous jure... Ma vengeance sera terrible !

Ça fait maintenant une semaine que les cours ont repris, ainsi que les activités de club. Donc, sous prétexte qu'ils avaient entrainement, mon imbécile de frère ainsi que son abruti d'ami sont partit sans moi ! Du coup je suis en retard et je cours comme une dératée dans la rue ! J'ai même pas pu prendre mon petit déjeuner ! Je les HAIS!  
RAAAAAAAAH !  
Je cours à toute vitesse, mais je n'ai aucune endurance ! Je m'écroule donc de fatigue super méga rapidement... (bouleeeet) Tu m'étonnes que j'ai des notes merdiques en sport ! Je pousse un loooong soupir. Aucune chance que j'arrive à l'heure... Bha ! Mon frère n'aura rien à dire ! C'est de sa faute après tout ! Donc... I DON'T CARE ! I LOVE IIIIIT ! (Toi-même tu sais ;D)

Bref.

A genoux, prenant appuie sur mes mains afin que ma magnifique face ne vienne pas dire bonjour au bitume ("Bonjour bitume !") je reprends comme je peux mon souffle, quand bien même je... eu... non en fait, j'ai rien à ajouter. C'était juste pour le plaisir de dire "Quand bien même" ! Quoi ? Comme ça, je suis bizarre ? Vous avez pas des mots ou des phrases que vous aimez dire, vous ? Moi j'en ai plein ! "Bref", "Quand bien même", "cependant", "genre", "Toboggan"...  
Oh bordel ! J'aime trop dire ce mot ! "Toboggan" ! Tooooobooooggaaaaant !

Allez-si, dites le !

Pfff... Chui sûre que certains l'ont vraiment dire à voix hautes, comme des cons, devant leurs écrans ! Mouhahahahahahhaha ! /SBAM/  
Ok, je sors... ."

REBREF.

Je me redresse en prenant une grande inspiration. Allez, courage petite Midorima ! Tu peux le faire ! Tu...

"KYA !"

O.M.G. C'est vraiment moi qui vient de lâcher ce pathétique petit cri ? On dirait une souris qu'on vient d'égorger tant s'était aiguë ! Mais c'est pas ma faute aussi ! (Oui, je sais, c'est jamaiiiiis ma faute... !)  
Y'a un con qui vient d'arriver par derrière et qui met rentré dedant ! (rien de subjectif là-dedans, je vous assure.)

"Merde! Zut ! Je veux dire... Pardon! S'embrouille le mec qui se redresse, visiblement confus."

Bon. Je lui en veux pas. Il est polie (du moins, il essaie) et il s'excuse ! Il me tend même la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je vais pas craché dessus, hein ! Donc je la saisie et me relève.

"Mais... T'es à Shutoku ? demanda-t-il en voyant mon uniforme.  
\- Nope. Je suis une cosplayeuse de 27 ans qui aime prendre l'apparence de jeune lycéenne."

Il reste muet, ne sachant sûrement pas comment réagir devant ma réponse... inattendue. Impossible pour moi de me contenir : Je pars dans un fou rire. Putain ! J'adore les gens qui croient tout ce que je dis !  
Il à l'air de comprendre que je me suis moquée de lui et sourit, avant de se mettre à rire à son tour. Son rire est doux et cristallin... C'est agréable à entendre.  
Je finis par me calmer et lui souris :

"Plus sérieusement : Ouai, je suis de Shutoku, en première année.  
\- Moi aussi ! S'exclame-t-il gaiement."

Ah ouai, merde. J'avais pas fait gaffe à son uniforme ! D'ailleurs, il n'a pas relevé que j'avais l'uniforme masculin. Tant mieux pour lui ! J'aurais été capable de faire encore une blague... comme lui dire que j'étais un homme !

"... Et... tu ne serais pas la sœur de Midorima Shintarou par hasard ? Demande-t-il.  
-Si ! Mais comment tu sais ? Je suis si populaire ? Ris-je.  
-Disons plutôt que les cheveux verts, ce n'est pas communs !"

Nous rions de bon cœur... quand subitement, l'affreuse, l'horrible, l'horripilante vérité nous frappe simultanément au visage :

"Le lycée ! Hurlons-nous d'une même voix."

On reprend notre route à toute vitesse, paniqués.

Je soupir pour la énième fois de la matinée. Comme prévu, on est arrivé en retard. Du coup les surveillants nous ont envoyé en permanence. Suuuuper...  
Putain. Çà sent les reproches et le sermon toute la soirée !

"Ça va aller, Midorima-san ? me demande le garçon qui m'a bousculé.  
\- Ouai, ouaiiii... soupirais-je. Et appelle moi Luna, s'il te plait.."

Il hausse un sourcil, surpris :

"Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire... ça fait familier, non ?  
-En france, on s'appelle par les prénoms et pas par les noms de familles ! Signalais-je.  
\- Tu aimes la France ?  
-Ouai ! Je surkiff !"

Je souris jusqu'aux oreilles, prise d'une joie sans nom comme à chaque fois que je parle de ce pays ! Le garçon rit et me dit :

"D'accord, Luna !  
-Thanks, Bro !  
-Appelle moi Kitsune !  
-C'est ton nom de famille ou ton prénom ?  
-Mon prénom bien sûr !"

Il s'incline tout en continuant théâtralement :

"Kasamastu Kitsune pour te servir !  
-Putain mec, c'est tellement classe comme prénom !"

Il me remercie en riant encore. Il ressemble beaucoup à Takao, je trouve. Gaie et plein de vie, toujours souriant...  
Pendant notre heure de perm, j'apprends qu'il vit avec ses parents ainsi que ses deux frères. L'un a son âge et le second est plus âgé, étant actuellement à l'université. Il est doué dans les études, n'ayant aucun problème dans de quelconque matière, et il adore le basket ! Il me révèle qu'il aimerait rejoindre le club de Shutoku, mais qu'il hésite encore, ne voulant pas être de trop.

"Mheu non ! Lui dis-je. T'es trop adorable pour être en trop !"

Il rougit de gêne mais me remercie (Trop Kawaiiiii !)  
C'est vrai, en plus ! Il est vraiment adorable ! Pas spécialement grand (ouai, bon, il fait une demi-tête de plus que moi, ceeeertes... Mais comparé à Shintarou, il est petit ! Nah !). Ses yeux sont d'un gris métallique -Trop Zoliiie- et il a des cheveux noirs en bataille, avec une mèche rouge -claaaasse !-  
Kitsune m'apprend ensuite qu'il adore la musique, surtout le rap. Apparemment, son rêve serait de faire une carrière de rapeur en Amérique !

"Mais c'est trop cool ! Dis-je émerveillée.  
-Merci ! Et si tu me parlais de toi, maintenant ?"

Je m'apprêtes à répondre, mais la sonnerie retentit. Merde! Première personne qui s'intéresse à moi, et je peux même pas lui répondre !

"Hum... Tu es libre à la récré ? Me demande alors Kasamatsu."

Oh mon dieu... Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! Me serait-je enfin fait...mon tout premier ami ?

"Yep ! Et même au déjeuner ! Je m'exclame.  
-Cool ! Sourit-il. On se retrouve près de la bibliothèque ?  
-Eu... elle est où ?"

Il me regarde, désabusé... avant d'exploser de rire.

"Tu ne connais pas ton propre lycée ? dit-il."

Je rougis de honte et gonfle les joues. Je me lèves, vexée, et attrape mon sac avant de partir. Moi, immature ? Que dalle ! Mais j'aime juste pas qu'on se foute de moi !

"Luna ! Attends! M'interpelle Kitsune qui n'a pas pu se détacher de son sourire."

Je décides tout de même de l'attendre, malgré ma colère. Après tout, je me suis déjà prise d'affection pour lui.

"Ecoute, je suis désolé... s'excuse-t-il en arrivant à ma hauteur. Mais avoue que c'est drôle !"

Je lui tire la langue, mais un sourire finit par étirer mes lèvres.

"On se retrouve plutôt près du réfectoire, du coup ? me propose-t-il.  
-Ouai, parfait !  
-Bizarrement, ça, tu sais où s'est !  
-Normal ! L'appel de la bouffe est plus fort que tout !  
-Daleuse.  
-M'en fou, j'assume !"

On pouffe de rire avant d'échanger un regard complice. Sérieux, je kiff déjà ce gars !

* * *

Comme prévu, à la récré, je retrouve Kitsune près du réfectoire. Bon, je suis un peu mal à l'aise, je dois bien l'avouer. J'espère qu'il ne vas pas me poser un lapin. Ou bien qu'il ne traine pas avec moi par pitié ! Parce que bon... Ça fait une semaine que les cours ont repris et je ne me suis toujours pas fait d'amis ! Dans ma classe, je suis déjà connue comme "La meuf seule, nolife, fane de manga, qui reste dans son coin sans parler à personne.  
Bon... Difficile de nier la vérité, certes.

"Luna !"

Je souris : Il est là ! Je lui fais de grands signes de main et me grouille de la rejoindre. Il me sourit doucement. Putain, il est craquant !

"Je peux te prendre en photo ? Je demande."

Surpris, il penche la tête sur le côté, sceptique :

"Pourquoi ?  
-Je veux montrer à mon frère comment t'es mignon !"

Il rougit pour la seconde fois de la journée et me demande, gêné :

"Tu n'as aucune honte, lorsque tu dis ça ?  
-Nope. Je réfléchis pas trop quand je parles ! Ris-je. Je dis tout ce qui me passe par la tête.  
-Tout ce qui te... ?  
-CLAFOUTI !"

Il se stop, les yeux écarquillés, ne comprenant pas ce qui vient de ce passer. Je pouffe de rire puis prends un air mystérieux :

"Je te l'ai dit. Touuuut ce qui me passe par la tête !"

Il pouffe à son tour :

"Je dois comprendre que tu veux du clafouti ?  
-Nope. C'est juste un mot que j'aime bien dire !  
-Ah ? Dans ce cas, j'aurais plutôt opté pour "Langoustine" !"

Langoustine... ? Oh putain de merde ! J'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi chelou que moi !

"Mon âme sœur ! M'écris-je."

OMG, j'arrive juste pas à y croire ! Je suis trop trop trop heureuse ! A part Takao, personne n'était jamais rentré dans un de mes délires ! Ce Kitsune est parfait ! Parfait, vous dis-je ! Beau, intelligent et déconneur !

Nous finissons par reprendre la discussion de toute à l'heure. Je lui parles de mon frère, qui est sans aucun doute le plus grand tsundere qui existe en ce monde, ainsi que je le verrais bien avec Takao. Je lui explique ensuite qui est le fameux Takao, puis je raconte ma passion pour les mangas, les animes, les films ou les jeux vidéos... Je vais même jusqu'à parler de mon blog et de mes histoires !  
Le meilleur arrive alors : Kitsune m'apprend qu'il aime aussi les mangas ! Bon, moins que moi, ceeeeeertes ! Mais... il aime quand même ! PARFAIT JE VOUS DIIIIS !

"Et t'es parents ? Me demande-t-il curieusement."

J'ai un temps d'arrêt, comme plongée dans un état second. Cela ne dure que quelques secondes, mais je me reprends vite et sourit de nouveau de toutes mes dents:

"Mon père est aussi un fan de manga ! C'est lui qui m'a refilé cette passion ! Il a 39 ans, mais c'est un vrai gamin ! Franchement, plus immature que lui, tu trouves pas !"

Mon ami -je pense pouvoir l'appeler ainsi maintenant- ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Je continue :

"Ma mère est plus sérieuse, mais je l'adore quand même ! Elle passe son temps à chantonner ! J'aime bien casser son tripe en lui disant qu'il pleut !  
-C'est méchant ça ! commenta Kasamatsu en riant.  
-Vengeance pour quand elle me traite de scyzo ! Rétorquais-je en faisant mine de bouder."

On discute encore et encore. J'adore parler avec lui ! On se tape de nombreux fou rire, on échange nos coordonnées, puis on se donne une nouvelle fois rendez-vous pour déjeuner ensemble ! Je ne comptes pas déjeuner avec les deux lâcheurs (Shintarou et Takao). Après tout, ils m'ont abandonné ! Les méchants !  
La sonnerie se fait entendre, on se salue, et c'est tout guillerette que je rentre en cours, heureuse de mettre fait mon premier ami.

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! Il est bien plus court que le précédent, mais c'est pas grave !

Arrivé d'un nouveau personnage ! Et ouaip les gens ! Il y aura d'ailleurs peut être d'autre OC dans ce style ! (Je dis "dans ce style" car, au cas ou vous auriez pas compris, Kitsune n'est autre que l'un des frères de Yukio Kasamatsu !)

Car après de nombreuses recherches, j'ai découvert que beaucoup de personnages de KnB possédait des frères et sœurs !

Je vous mets tout de suite la liste ! Dite moi quel(le) frère/soeur vous voudriez voir apparaitre, et vous pouvez même créer une fiche information sur eux ! Leur nom, leurs gouts, leurs apparences etc... Je vous laisse faire et verrais ce que je préfère ! Voilàààà !

Murasakibara : 3 grands frères et 1 grandes sœurs.

Kise : 2 Grandes sœurs

Nijimura : Une petite soeur et un frère

Izuki : Plusieurs sœurs, mais je ne sais pas combien et quel âge elles ont.

Mitobe : 5 petits frères (dont un qui est à Shutoku) et 3 petites soeurs (dont une qui s'appelle Chigusa et qui est à Seirin)

Koganei : Une grande soeur (Elle s'appele Akane)

Tsuchida: Une petite soeur

Furihata : Un grand frère

Kawahara : Une grande sœur

Fukuda : Deux grands frères

Moriyama : Un grand frère

Hayakawa : Un grand frère

Kobori : Un petit frère

Takao : Une petite soeur

Otsubo : Une petite soeur (en première année à Shutoku. Elle s'appelle Tae.)

Kimura : Un petit frère

Wakamatsu : Un petit frère

Susa: Une grande soeur

Fukui : Un petit frère

Wei Liu : 4 petits frères

Hayama : Deux grandes soeurs

Nebuya : Trois grands frères

Haizaki : Un grand frère

Seto : Un grand frère

Yamazaki : Un grand frère et une grande sœur


End file.
